KUCH TO HAI TUZSE RAABTA
by Mesmorizing CHINI
Summary: GUYS,ITS MY NEW RAJVI ATTEMPT...PURVI IS GOING TO EXPRESS HER FEELINGS TO RAJAT...SEE WHATS NEXT!PLZ REVIEW..DEDICATED TO MY SISTER SONU..HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:GUYS,IT'S A RAJVI STORY/…..SPECIAL DEDICATION TO MY SISTER SNEHA ON HER BDAY..WHICH IS TODAY…..GUYS,PLZ READ….**

It was a sweet morning….she wore a blue shirt with denims….tied her hair first….but again she changed her mind & let it open….no need to say that she was looking pretty….

It was our lovable Ins Purvi….who was getting ready since 1 hour…it was quite surprising for her buddy Shreya who was standing with the glass of milk since 30 mins…..as Purvi is a tough cop n never pay any attention on beauty Shreya was thinking,"ye pagal to nehi ho gayi?"

Purvi(who was smiling at her own):tu hi to jannat meri…tu hi mera junoon..tu hi to mannat meri…..(singing sweetly)….

Shreya(wide eyes):Purvi!

Purvi(smiling & combing her hair):hmmm…

Shreya(touched her forehead):yaar…tu thik h na!i mean tu pagal to nehi ho gayi…

Purvi(unintentionally):hmm..ho to gayi hu…..

Shreya(confused):haan janti hu!par kyu?

Purvi:uske pyar me pagal ho gayi…

Shreya(shock):kyaaaaa?pyaar!

Purvi(realized):are yar mai to bas mazak kar rahi thi….chal na..late ho raha h…

Shreya:kamal h!tune hi to 1 ghanta laga di h tayar hone me….mai to pichle adha ghanta se milk lekar khari hoon…..

Purvi(took the glass):acha meri maa!sorry…chal ab…

Shreya:haan chalo…mai gari nikalti hu…..

Purvi:tu jaa..mai ek min me ati hu..apni hair thik karke!

Shreya(pat her head):tum aao..mai tab tak website pe kisi achi asylum dhoondti hoon..

She went rubbing her hair!Purvi smiled & set her hair again & at last after 10 mins she sat in the car…

Shreya:ho gayi?beautifying?

Purvi:hmmm..chal..aur sun,ek achi si song chalao….

Shreya:song?tuse aj kya hua h yr!plz bol na..mai kisi ache doctor se consult karti hu….

Purvi(laughed):abe tu chala na song!something melodious….lovely…

Shreya nodded her head in disappointment & obeyed her order….

The song was started…

**Pehli nazar me..kaisa jadu kar diya…**

**Tera ban baitha h mera jiya…..**

Purvi smiled listened at the song…..she was enjoying the sites of outside…everything was seeming beautiful for her….in this hot summer day,she was feeling the lovely touches of mild wind….

**Jane kya hoga..kya pata..**

**Iss pal ko milke ajhi le zara….**

Purvi:ajka mausam kitna khas aur achi h na!

Shreya(with wide eyes):acha mausam!kahan?mera to shirt bhig gaya h garmi me…ekbar phir se bath ho gayi meri!

Purvi:kaahaan!kitni achi subha..aahahahaa!i love it!

Shreya(almost crying):Purvi..plzz tu mere eklauti dost h yr!plz agar tu pagal ho gayi to mai kaise jiyungi!

Purvi:Ahh!Shreya plz yr!itna khoobsurat din h aj…khas karke mere liye….

Shreya:par kyu?

Purvi:aj mere dil ne muse permission de hi diya h!

Shreya:kis cheez ki permission?

Purvi:Rajat sir ko apni dil ki baat bolne ki permission…

Shreya suddenly stopped the car at a jerk…

Purvi(shock):Shreya!kya kiya yr!aj hi meri love story ki the end hone wala tha..

Shreya(too much happy):Purviiiiiiiiiiiii…(she hugged her tightly)..i'm sooooooooo happy meriiiiii jaaaan!aj tume akhir faisla kar hi li!oh God!i cant imagine!

Purvi:yeah!aj kar hi li faisla….n I realized tht its love!yes Shreya,its love!

Shreya:aj tu unko propose karegi na?

Purvi:haan Shreya..karungi…pakka…

Shreya:chal jaldi chalte h….

She started the car…..

**A/N:SO IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER!I DON'T KNOW HOWS IT!YOU SAY IS IT GOOD OR NOT?**

**ONCE AGAIN,HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONU….LOVE YOU BETA!**

**GUYS,PLZ REVIEW….N SAY,IF U WANT IT TO CONTINUE!..SRIJA**


	2. TUM HI HO

**A/N:HI EVERYONE…SORRY FOR BEING LATE..BUT ONLY 18 REVIEWS?NEXT CHAPTER 7 DIN BAAD MILEGI….THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AFTER READING…IT MEANS A LOT… **

**KEEP SUPPORTING…..I'VE ALREADY WROTE DOWN "MISS YOU MY DEAR",,WILL UPDATE IT VERY SOON….PROBABLY TODAY OR TOMORROW…I'VE BIOLOGY EXAM TODAY…PLZ WISH ME LUCK…..**

**OK!NOW PLZ ENJOY THIS CHAPTER….**

**HERE WE GO….PLZ ENJOY….. **

Shreya was driving happily…..Purvi was also looking happy…

Purvi(placed her hand on Shreya's hand):acha Shreya..agar wo na mane to?

Shreya(pressed her hand & assured her):oh ho!yr tu bhi na..itna kyu soch raha h haan?aur tere jaise lovely princess ko bhala koi inqaar kar sakta h kya?

Purvi(blush):tu bhi na..kabhi nehi sudhregi…

Shreya smiled sweetly…..

Shreya:waise Purvi…tune achi tarah se socha h na?i mean yun ek hi jhatke me kiye gaye faisla zindegi bhar tadpata h….

Purvi:shreya maine bht socha h…aur iske alava mere pass koi aur rasta bhi nehi h….

Shreya:matlab kya h tumhara?

Purvi:yr meri papa!meri shaadi karane k piche pade h….kitni bar mana karne ki kosis ki par wo to apni zid pr hi are hue h…

Shreya(shock):wht!shaadi!lekin kaal pura rat to mai uncle ke sath thi…unhone aisa kuch nehi kaha…par haan,wo thora chinta me the….maine pucha par unhone muse kuch bhi nehi bataya..

Purvi(Sadly):yr..ab jo bhi faisla karna h muse hi karna hoga….mai Rajat ko prpose karke hi rahungi…

Shreya:I'm with u Purvi..go forward…

Purvi:acha Shreya,Rajat sir k bare me tumhari kya idea h?i mean wo kya feel karte honge tere liye…

Shreya(smile):wo to teri bht care karte h..bht concerned h tere liye….aur…

Purvi:aur?

**Dil mera hai naa samajh kitana**

**Besafar ye bevkoof bada**

Shreya:aur….aur tum unke bht ache dost ho…wo bhi tumhare bht ache dost h….phir…

Purvi:phir?(excited)

Shreya:aur(thinking)…aur to kuch yaad nehi araha yr….

Purvi:acha!(sadly)..thik h..

Shreya(excitedly):yaad agaya..wo tuzse bht pyar karte h..

Purvi(shock):Shreya!kya keh rahi ho?

Shreya(hit her teasingly):kyu princess Purvi jee…ap yehi to sunna chahte ho na…

Purvi(blush):plz Shreya!chup kar!pata h jab tu muse princess kehkar bulati h na..muse bht acha lagta h…

Shreya(smile):haan wo to h!par ab to tum kisi aur ka princess..sorry,queen banne ja rahe ho…

**Chahata hai kitana tujhe..**

**Khud mager nahi jaan sakaa**

Purvi:shreya!stop it yr!

Shreya smiled & concentrated on driving…

Purvi's pov:pata nehi jo mai karne ja rahi hu wo sahi h ya nehi….lekin apne pyar ka izhaar karna galat to nehi h….

**(Iss dard e dil ki sifarish ab kar de koi yahan**

**Ke mil jaaye ise wo barish jo bhiga de puri tarah) – 2**

…agar aisa nehi karungi to papa kahi aur meri shaadi kara denge!jo ki mai nehi kar sakti…Rajat k alava mai kabhi kisi aur ko accept nehi kar sakti…

**Ke mil jaaye ise wo barish jo bhiga de puri tarah) - 2**

**Yaariyaan ve yaariyan**

…par kya wo mere pyar ko accept karenge!agar wo kisi aur se pyar karte h to!..(scared)..nehi..aisa kaise ho sakta h…maine unke ankho me mere liye pyar dekhi h…wo aisa nehi karenge…

**Tu jo mila to zindagi hai badli**

**Main puraa naya ho gaya**

Shreya(jerk her):kya soch rahi ho?

Purvi:kuch nehi yr…kya hua?..oh!jam…

Shreya:acha tu unke liye kuch gift nehi kharidegi?

Purvi:hmm..ye to sahi h..par kya lu?

**Hain beasar duniya ki baatein badi**

**Abb teri sunu main sadda**

Shreya(pat her head):pyar kiya..uska izhar karne ja rahe h…aur gift kya de ye muzse puch raha h…

Purvi:bata na….

Shreya:wo dekh..wo gift shop…chal,kuch acha chiz kharid lete h..

**Milne ko tujhse bahane karoon**

**Tu muskuraaye vajah main banoon**

Purvi:ok chalo…

They got down from car….parked the car….went to the shop…

Shreya:to bhaiya,kuch acha sa flower bouqet dikhayiye…

Purvi:flower bouquet?

Shreya:ab tu apni boy friend ko gun to gift nehi karegi na?

Purvi laughed…..they bought the gifts,chocolates & were going out of the shop….when Shreya stopped suddenly…

Purvi:ab kya hua?

**Rozz bitana sath mein tere sara din meraa**

**Iss dard e dil ki sifarish ab kar de koi yahan**

Shreya:chal,ek cup coffee ho jaye?

Purvi:chal thik h..waise bhi abhi to hum late bhi nehi hue h…

Shreya:haan..chal!

They were going to enter into the shop..Purvi stopped at the door step…

Shreya:abe oye…hua kya h?

Purvi without saying anything pointed towards a table….Shreya confusingly looked n shocked,,,she couldn't believe her eyes..

Shreya:ye..ye kaise ho sakta h…

Purvi didn't say anything..her voice was blocked due to this shock…

Tears fell from her eyes…..

Shreya(hold her hand):purvi..chal..hum uss table k bagal wale table par baithte h…chal…

Purvi didn't move….

Shreya:Purvi..chalo..(strong)

She pulled her & dragged her to the table…

They sat there…the all words the couple was saying was coming to their ears….n the words made Purvi n Shreya dumbstuck…Purvi's heart was breaking into pieces in each secs…

**In the couple table…..**

Man:tum itna chinta kyu kar rahi ho sweety?mai to hu na…

Lady:janta hu..par….

Man:par kya?kya tumhe apne Rajat par viswas nehi h?

Lady:apne se zyada viswas h…par….

Rajat:dekho Aradhya..mai tumhare sath hu…I love u my life….

He hold her hand…she smiled….

Aradhya:ab chale?hume kam h kitna…

Rajat stood up & gave his hand to her…she hold it & they went smiling…

**Shreya & Purvi's table…..**

They were just staring at them…..they have no word left to utter…they were speechless…

Suddenly Purvi stood up & ran outside…..

Shreya:Purvi!Purvi..ruko…kahan ja rahe ho?

She too ran behind her…calling her name…"Purvi..meri baat sun plz…plz tu aise nehi ja sakti…Purviiiii…."

Purvi sat in the car & drove away…..Shreya was standing helplessly….her eyes were teary…..suddenly her ph rang….

Shreya:hello!

Acp:Shreya…kahan ho tum dono?itna late hogaya…

Shreya:sir wo aj hum nehi asakenge…Purvi ki tabiyat thora khrab h….uncle bhi bemaar h….to aj hume chutti chayhe..plz sir…..

Acp(smelt somethong wrong):Shreya!sab thik h na?Purvi ko achanak kya ho gaya h?kal tak to thik thi..

Shreya:sir wo hum raste me ahi rahe the to use achanak se chakkar agaya….issliye hum abhi ghar ja rahe h….

Acp:thik h!khayal rakhna….aur ho sake to shaam ko ajana…..aur agr kuch zarurat pade to foran ph karna..hum h tumhare sath…thik h..

Shreya(smiled):thik h sir..rakhti hu….bye…

Acp:thik h beta..bye…

Shreya took a taxi n went to Purvi's house….she saw the door flung open….she entered inside & shocked…

**Ke mil jaaye ise wo barish jo bhiga de puri tarah**

**Yaariyaan yaariyan ...**

**A/N:SO GUYS,HOW'S IT?PLZ I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO BEAT ME AS I APART YOUR LOVABLE RAJVI….BUT PLZ WAIT & WATCH….**

**& LET ME WEAR MY BULLET PROOF JACKET…THEN YOU ALL ARE HAERTILY WELCOME TO BEAT ME!**

**PLZ REVIEW…..IF THE REVIEWS NUMBER REACH 40 I'LL UPDATE…..**

**THANKS A LOT FOR WAITING & READING….TAKE CARE,,LOVE YOU ALL…GOD BLESS YOU…..SRIJA.**


	3. Tere bina main kaise jeeyu

A/N:Sooooo sorrrryyy for being late...plz forgive me...

Now plz enjoy this chapter...

Here we go...

Shreya saw the door flung open...n she directly made her way towards Purvi's bedroom...n saw her standing by the side of the window...looking at the sky continuously...she placed her hand on her shoulder ...

Shreya(softly):Purvi...

Purvi looked at her & smiled in tears...

Purvi(smile):Shreya,Maine papa ko shadi k lie haan keh di h...

Shreya(shock):kyaaaaa!(angrily)tum he maloom bhi h ki tum kaisi kadam uthane ja rahi ho?

Purvi:baht achi tarah maloom h yaar...aur yehi meri akhri faisla h...

Shreya:bilkul nhi Purvi ...mere hote hue tum is tarah khudki khushiyon ka qurbaani nehi de sakte ho...mai hargiz tum he aisa nhi krne dungi..

Purvi(sitting on bed):ab kyun Shreya!ab aur kar hi kya sakti hu mai?Rajat muzse pyar nehi krta h...wo kisi aur se pyar karta h...

Shreya:humesha hum jo dekhte h wo sahi nhi hota h yaar...

Purvi:par tumne khud dekha h Shreya...aur mai in sab chizon k bare sochna bhi nehi chahthi hu...I'm strong enough to face any kind of up & down...

Shreya:Purvi plz!aise harbharat me dicition mat le ki bad mein pachtana pade...Rajat sir tuse pyar krte h yrr...unke ankh me ye saf dikhti h...

Purvi(stand up):aur humne Jo aj dekha...uska kya?

Shreya:Purvi plz don't do this...aisa krk tu ek sath 3 zindegi kharab krne wali h...

Purvi(cry):to mai kya karu Shreya papa se kya kahu?tu hi bata...

Shreya(softly):dekho Purvi...aise jaldbazi me is tarah ka dicition mat le plz...thori der wait kr...sab kuch pata kiye bina hi aisa kadam nhi uthani chayhe...ye Teri puri zindegi ka sawal h...

Purvi remained silent...she was compltly broken...she was so much hurt...

Shreya heaved a sigh & at d very moment her ph rang.  
She picked it up...

Shreya:hello sir...

Abhi:kya baat h Shreya?ACP Saab ne kaha ki Purvi ki tabiyat kharab ho gayi h...

Shreya(low & looking at Purvi):haan sir...kuch zyada nehi hui thi...aur abhi wo thik h...bas aram kr rhi h...

Abhi:dekha Rajat...kaha tha naa Maine ki Purvi thik h...tum ho..

Shreya cut him...kya kaha Rajat sir ne?

Abhi:are ye pata nehi kyun Purvi ki bht fikar krne laga h...(teasing)kuch pyaar wyaar ka chakkar lagta h...

Rajat blushed hardly...kya sir ap Purvi ka puchiye naa. ..

Abhi;:haan bhai usika to puch raha hu...  
Shreya wo aj Rajat hum sabko party de raha h ...usne in one hand ek drug dealer ka pakda h...

Shreya:acha...ye to badi achi baat h sir...

Abhi:haan aur shaam ko tum dono Hotel Sky View chale anaa...okay?

Shreya:hum kosis krnge sir...

Abhi:are nehi Shreya!Purvi nhi ayi to yahan kisika dil dukhega...party me man hi nhi ayega...

Shreya(smile):okk sir...

Abhi cut the call & turned to Rajat...

Abhi:Rajat ab apni dil ki bat bata hi dena Purvi ko...

Rajat(smile):kosis krunga sir...

Where as Shreya was happy & she understood that Rajat loves Purvi...

Shreya:Purvi aj sham ko Rajat sir Hume party de rhe h...hume chalna h...

Purvi:muse unke party mein nehi Jana Shreya..plz...zabardasti mat krna...

Shreya(strictly):tum chal rahi ho & that's final...6 baje muse tum ready chahye...mai shopping pe ja rahi hu...hum dono k liye nayi dress lane...  
Tu jayegi?

Purvi:nehi aur mai party me bhi ...

Shreya:no more words on this topic...tum rest lo...aur papa ka khana table pr raka hua h ...time pe de dena aur haan khud v kha Lena...mai bahar kha lungi...aur ate waqt bureau se ho kar ayungi...  
So mera wait mat Karna...

Purvi:ho gaya tera?

Shreya:haan...ab mai chalti hu...

She went...but stopped at the doorstep...turned & said,he is in love with you Purvi...wait n watch...n trust him ... Ready rehna...bye..

She went ...Purvi was amazed...

A/N:okkkk!so this chappy is done...let's see what comes next...

N yaa plz read my new story "Uska hi banana",on Dareya...set during the current situation...

Plz review...n thanks to all of you for waiting ...n for reviews...

Hope to get ur response again...

Guest reviewer,plz don't review if you hate this...n its not only for my story...I'm sincerely requesting you plz don't review to the other authors' stories too if you don't like them...n don't bash!here all the authors are trying their level best to entertain us...so be respectful to them!hope you get my words!

Hope anyone have no negative comments on this...

Thanks for reading...  
Tc...love you all ...God bless you always...Srija!

-  



	4. Tu hi dil ki bequaarikhwab tu

Shreya rang the bell of the house...n after some seconds someone opened the door...

Shreya:are uncle ap...Purvi kahan h?

Purvi's dad(PD):beta wo to sayad so gayi h...apne kamre me hi h...

Shreya(keeping bags on sofa):acha uncle ap dono ne lunch to kr liya h na?

Pd:haan Shreya beta...aur tumne?

Shreya:Maine bhi uncle...(looking at watch)are 6 baj rahe h...pata bhi nehi chala...Purvi ready bhi nehi hui ab taq!

PD:kahi Jane ka plan h beta;;

Shreya:uncle Purvi ne bataya nnhi apko...hum to party me ja rahe h...Rajat sir ne ek case solve hone k khushi mein throw kiya h...

PD:achi baat h ye to...jao phir ready ho jao...

Shreya smiled n said,okk uncle...

N she made her way directly to Purvi's room...n she became shocked to see the darkness in the room...

Shreya:Purviiii...Purvi...kahan ho yaar?

N suddenly her leg collided with something...ooouuchh!ye kya h...

She put on the lights n saw that it was Purvi who was sitting on floor...

Shreya hurriedly sat beside her n said,kya hua Purvi?ye lights off krk yun niche kyun baitha hua h?

Purvi looked at her face slowly...n shreya became worried to see her swollen face...due to crying...

Shreya(cupped her face):Purvi...ro rahi thi tu?kyun yaar?

Purvi hid herself in Shreya's chest n silently crying...tears were rolling from Shreya's eyes too...she can't see her bestie like this...

Shreya(patting her back):bas Purvi bas!aise rote nehi meri jaan...tabiyat kharab hoti h aise...(seperating)...muse to batao...hua kya h!

Purvi:Shreya I can't live without him...agar wo muze na mile to mai bhi apni Jan de dungi...

Shreya:chup!pagal!aisi behki behki batein mat kr!jab taq Shreya Zinda Purvi ko koi bhi gham choo nhi sakta h..

Purvi(hold her hand):Shreya...Rajat to kisi aur ka

Shreya:nehi Purvi!aisi baat nehi h..ye ho hi nehi sakta...tuse unpar trust nehi h...

Purvi:trust h Shreya...khud se v zyada...par..

Shreya:koi par war nehi!ab tum Rona bandh karo aur jaldi se tayar ho jao...(removing her tears)kya haal bana diya h chehre ka..ro ro kar!pagal!(making her stand)chal uth...aur jaldi fresh hoja. ...c'mn...

N push her towards the washroom...n she herself went to her room to get ready...

After getting ready they bid good bye to their papa n set off for party...

A/N:sorry guys...ye chapter aur bhi acha aur long tha...par achanak pata nehi kaise delete ho gayi thi!

Phirse nayi sirese likhni padi muse...

I know its not good..but plz review...

Thank you..srija.

-  



End file.
